slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Nataniel/Cytaty
Odcinek 4 ♥ Nataniel: Poczekaj, odprowadzę cię, jest już ciemno. Jeśli chcesz oczywiście. Odcinek 8 ♥ Nataniel: Co? Tobie też o tym nagadała? Serio, nie myślałem, że może być aż taka głupia. Po co opowiada takie bzdury? Sucrette: Nie uwierzyłeś jej? Nataniel: Pewnie, że nie. Niby czemu miałbym to zrobić? Sucrette: Masz rację. Nataniel: Nie powinna robić takich głupich żartów... W pewnym momencie uwierzyłem, że... Sucrette: Hmm? Nataniel: Nie, nic. Zapomnij o tym. Może zmienimy temat ? ♥ Nataniel: Ja wierzę w cuda! To byłoby świetne, gdyby moja siostra i moja... Sucrette: (Moja!) Nataniel: Chciałem powiedzieć, że fajnie by było, gdybyś dobrze się dogadywała z moją siostrą. Miałybyście mniej problemów. Sucrette: Taaak... Ale nie licz zbytnio na to. Odcinek 9 ♥ Sucrette: W każdym bądź razie nie spodziewałam się, że cię tu spotkam. Nataniel: W romansidłach nazwano by to przeznaczeniem. ♥ Nataniel: Gdybym wiedział, że będę mógł cię zobaczyć w stroju kąpielowym to bym... Chciałem powiedzieć... Ciepło... Ciepło dzisiaj, co nie? Sucrette: To prawda, że jesteś cały czerwony. Spaliłeś się na słońcu. ♥ Nataniel: Trzeba było powiedzieć coś więcej! Z daleka wyglądało to jakby naprawdę ci się podobał! Jeszcze trochę i... Czasem niezła z ciebie idiotka! Najważniejsze, że nic ci nie jest... Ale teraz masz mnie nie odstępować nawet na krok, zrozumiałaś? Spójrz na siebie. Który chłopak nie miał by ochoty z tobą pogadać? Chodź już lepiej w razie, gdyby ten idiota chciał tutaj wrócić... Odcinek 11 ♥ Nataniel: Mam nadzieję, że żartujesz? Dziewczyny takie jak Melania nie za bardzo są w moim typie. ♥ Sucrette: A więc z kim jesteś w parze? Kastiel: Z Lysandrem, a niby z kim innym? '' Sucrette: ''Mogłeś być w parze z kimś innym... Kastiel: Tak, pewnie. Z wielką chęcią byłbym w parze z tym twoim blond chłoptasiem, ale '' rzuciłaś się na niego przede mną. Musiałem zrezygnować... Sucrette: ''No już, wyluzuj... Nataniel: Skończy się na tym, że słodki blondynek oberwie pięścią w twarz... Sucrette: Lepiej nie. ♥ Nataniel: No dobra… Wskakuj na moje plecy. Inni na pewno już nas szukają. W końcu na kogoś wpadniemy. ♥ Nataniel: Możemy wiedzieć co wyprawiacie? Sucrette: Tam była łania i chciałam do niej podejść i... Nataniel: I dlatego Lysander musiał cię objąć? Sucrette: Chciał mnie powstrzymać przed zrobieniem jakiejś głupoty... Nataniel: Z tego co widzę niepotrzebnie się martwiliśmy Sucrette: (Dlaczego tak się wkurzyli?) Odcinek 12 ♥ Nataniel: Jak tam twoja kostka? Martwiłem się o ciebie, ale nie miałem okazji zapytać jak się czujesz. Odcinek 13 ♥ Nataniel: Ech... To... To nic... Sucrette uparła się, żebym przyszedł, a więc... Sucrette: Sorry... Nataniel: Nie szkodzi! Taki już twój urok! Sucrette: Ach tak? Spoko! Nataniel: Chciałem powiedzieć... To za to cię doceniamy! Odcinek 14 ♥ Nataniel: Jedna z pałeczek wypadła mi z ręki podczas gry! Nie wiem jak to się stało, ale spadła prosto na Kastiela. Sucrette: Aha... Co za zbieg okoliczności... ♥ Nataniel: Zazwyczaj nie noszę takich rzeczy... To jest przezroczyste...? Odcinek 15 ♥ Nataniel: Dziwne... Wzbudzasz moją ciekawość! Zastanawiam się, kto to może być! Sucrette: Chcesz pójść ze mną jej poszukać? Nataniel: Niespecjalnie mnie to interesuje. Sucrette: Przecież dopiero co powiedziałeś, że cię to zaciekawiło! ♥ Nataniel: Sucrette, podobał ci się koncert? Sucrette: Był ekstra! Genialnie zagrałeś na perkusji! I ten strój też świetnie ci pasował! Wyglądałeś fajniej niż zwykle! Nataniel: S-Serio? Dzięki. Ty też świetnie wyglądałaś w swojej sukience. Sucrette: Tak sądzisz? Lubisz czerwony? Nataniel: Wolę niebieski, ale czerwony ci pasował. ♥ Nataniel: Sucrette, dlaczego chowasz się za szafkami? Sucrette: Ciii! Zauważą mnie! Nataniel: Uciekasz przed kimś? Sucrette: Nie, próbuję śledzić tę dziewczynę. Nataniel: Jaką dziewczynę? Nikogo nie widzę. Sucrette: Kurczę! Ona...Zgubiłam ją! Nataniel: Naprawdę masz dziwne zajęcia! Odcinek 17 ♥ Nataniel: Ufff! Już myślałem, że walczyłem o przegraną sprawę! Sucrette: (Walczyłeś? Znowu się poddałeś... Nieważne co bym powiedziała, to i tak byś się ze mną zgodził...) Sucrette: (No dobra... Domyślam się, że to dlatego, że było mu naprawdę przykro) ♥ Sucrette: Świetnie w nich wyglądaliście! Kentin: Dzięki... A ja myślałem, że założę taki garnitur jedynie w dzień naszego ślubu. Sucrette: N-Naszego ślubu? Kentin: Ech, ja... Chciałem powiedzieć MOJEGO ślubu... Mojego, nie twojego... No chyba, że mnie tam zaprosisz... Sucrette: (Zrobił się jeszcze bardziej czerwony niż wtedy, gdy założył garnitur!) Nataniel: Kentin, chyba strasznie się zagrzałeś w tym graniaku, co? Wyglądasz jak pomidor! ♥ Nataniel: Nie rozumiem, dlaczego miałaby cię tam zapraszać Sucrette: No bo to mój przyjaciel... Nataniel: No i?! Sucrette: ... Zazwyczaj zaprasza się swoich przyjaciół na ślub. (O kurczę... Strasznie go to zdenerwowało) ♥ Nataniel: ...Chcesz usłyszeć jak mówię, że jestem kretynem? Odcinek 18 ♥ Sucrette: Cześć Nataniel! Nataniel: C-Cześć. Sucrette: (Jakoś dziwnie na mnie patrzy.) Nataniel: Ty... Jesteś... Chciałem powiedzieć... Jesteś bardzo... Jesteś... Chciałaś mnie o coś zapytać? Sucrette: Niekoniecznie! (Wydaje mi się, że nie to chciał mi powiedzieć...) Sucrette: (Przeszedł szybko koło mnie zanim się zatrzymał. Wpatrywał się w swój notatnik.) Nataniel: ...Bardzo ładnie dzisiaj wyglądasz. Sucrette: Tak uważasz? Dzięki! ♥ Nataniel: No to... Gdzie może być ten królik... Sucrette: Może gdzieś się schował? (Rozejrzałam się po klasie.) Sucrette: (Nataniel przyszedł mi pomóc szukać królika między stolikami.) Nataniel: Dziewczyny się pomyliły. Nie ma tu żadnego królika... Sucrette: Albo dobrze się schował! Poczekaj, tam jest! (Podniosłam białego królika, który schował się za szkieletem w sali.) Sucrette: Zobacz jaki jest słodki! Mógłby się nazywać Wenka! Nataniel: Dlaczego Wenka? Sucrette: Nie wiem, myślę, że by mu pasowało to imię! Nataniel: Niech ci będzie. Sucrette: O, nie! (Wenka wyskoczył mi z ramion i uciekł. Udało mi się go złapać, ale jest bardzo szybki...) Nataniel: Uważaj, zaraz się na ciebie rzuci! Sucrette: (Przesuń się w prawo.) Nataniel: Ej! Sucrette: (Potknęłam się o szkielet i upadłam na Nataniela.) *Bum* Sucrette: Auć... Nataniel: Wszystko okej? Sucrette: T-Tak... (Złagodziłeś mój upadek.) Nataniel: Z-Złap Wenkę, zanim ucieknie z mojego ramienia. Sucrette: (O kurczę, nigdy w życiu nie widziałam, aby był taki czerwony! Szybko złapałam Wenkę.) Nataniel: No dobra... Musimy szybko wyjść z sali... Sucrette: Okej, chodźmy. (Nataniel złapał Wenkę i zaproponował, że sam go zaniesie. Skrupulatnie unikał mojego spojrzenia.) ♥ Armin: Ale ten królik ma szczęście. Sucrette: Dlaczego ? Armin: Nie widziałaś gdzie śpi twój kró.. AUĆ! Sucrette: (Nataniel podniósł krzesło i walnął nim w nogę Armina) Armin: Jesteś chory?! Nataniel: Sorry nie zrobiłem tego specjalnie... Sucrette: (Tak samo jak z pałeczkami podczas koncertu...) Odcinek 20 ♥ Nataniel: Wybaczysz mi? Muszę porozmawiać z moją walniętą siostrą... ♥ Nataniel: To... Byłoby łatwiej, gdybyś się tak na mnie nie gapiła! Sucrette: Dlaczego? Publiczność też będzie się w ciebie wpatrywać! Nataniel: Tak, ale... Publiczność to nie ty... A gdy chodzi o ciebie, to... Sucrette: Hmmm? Nataniel: Z-Zamienimy się rolami, wtedy zrozumiesz. Twoja kolej. Recytuj, a ja nie będę spuszczać z ciebie wzroku. Sucrette: Zgoda. (Zaczęłam recytować, a Nataniel spuścił wzrok zaledwie po minucie, czerwony jak piwonia.) Odcinek 21 ♥ Nataniel: Ej! Znam Kastiela! Zamiast klepnąć mnie po ramieniu, to przywali mi z pięści! ♥ Sucrette: Spotkałam przed chwilą dyrektorkę, szukała Kastiela… Wiesz, co się dzieje? Nataniel: To nie moja sprawa... Jeszcze mniej, gdy dotyczy tego idioty. Sucrette: Kurczę, zastanawiam się, co chciała mu powiedzieć... Wyglądała na bardzo zadowoloną. Nataniel: Ach, tak? … Pewnie powiedziałbym, że to zły znak, ale skoro dotyczy to Kastiela, to na pewno dobra wiadomość! Sucrette: Nie mógłbyś zaniechać z nim wojny chociaż na trzydzieści sekund? Nataniel: ''*smile* Nie.'' Sucrette: (Mogłam się tego spodziewać...) Podczas przedstawienia "Czerwony kapturek" (Nataniel gra rolę królika) ♥ Kastiel: Jaka miła panienka! Wiesz, nie powinnaś tak sama spacerować... W okolicy kręcą się dziwne typy, szczególnie taki mały, głupi królik, który nie potrafi sklecić dwóch zdań. Sucrette: (Za kulisami usłyszałam jakiś hałas.) Peggy: *szepcze* Nataniel, nie! Odłóż to krzesło! Odcinek 24 ♥ Nataniel: Później ci powiem, jeżeli będziesz grzeczna. Sucrette: (Zatkało mnie.) Odcinek 25 ♥ Sucrette: Śledzisz mnie? Nataniel: Nie, no... Chciałem Ci tylko powiedzieć, że bardzo się dzisiaj o Ciebie bałem. I... to głupie, ale chciałem się upewnić, że wrócisz bez problemu do domu. Sucrette: Haha, wiesz, martwisz się na darmo... Nataniel: Chodzi o to, że... Zależy mi na Tobie. I mam tendencję do martwienia się o osoby, o które się troszczę. To chyba normalne, prawda? Sucrette: T-Tak... (Mam wrażenie, że zaczynam się czerwienić...) Nataniel: No dobrze... Zostawiam Cię. Nie chcę już Ci przeszkadzać. Sucrette: P-Poczekaj! (Rzucił mi pytające spojrzenie.) Dziękuję, że po mnie przyszedłeś. Razem z Arminem byliście bardzo czujni... Nataniel: Ktoś na pewno by się zorientował, że Cię nie ma. W każdym razie, nie masz mi za co dziękować. Musisz pamiętać, że zawsze tutaj będę, aby Ci pomóc. M-Muszę już iść... Muszę nakarmić kota. Odcinek 26 ♥ Nataniel: Posłuchaj, szczerze, to nie przeszkadzałoby mi pójść razem z tobą na piknik, wręcz przeciwnie... Ale będzie za dużo osób. Nie wiem, czy miałbym im coś do powiedzenia. Sucrette: Och...szkoda. Nataniel: ... Nataniel: No... Jeśli chcesz, to możemy zorganizować później inny piknik... Sucrette: W-We dwoje? Nataniel: Tak... Jeśli chcesz, to tylko propozycja! Sucrette: Z przyjemnością. Nataniel: Serio? A więc, tak zrobimy... Sucrette: Tak... Nataniel: Ech, no to do zobaczenia... Sucrette: T-Tak na razie. ♥ Sucrette: (Zostałam sama z całą masą rozrzuconych produktów. To niemożliwe, przez nie się spóźnię... W pośpiechu zaczęłam wszystko zbierać.) Nataniel: Coś mi mówi, że potrzebujesz pomocy... Sucrette: Och, nie przejmuj się. Poradzę sobie... Nataniel: Nie bądź taka uparta... Sucrette: (Pochylił się, aby pomóc mi zebrać zakupy.) Nataniel: Jak do tego doszło? Sucrette: Hmm, powiedzmy, że ktoś mi w tym pomógł. Nataniel: To znaczy? Sucrette: Odpuść sobie, to nieważne. Nataniel: Sucrette... Co się dzieje? Sucrette: (Zaniepokojony położył mi rękę na ramieniu.) To Amber... Nataniel: Och... Rozumiem. Sucrette: (Westchnął.) Nataniel: Porozmawiam z nią. Sucrette: Nie fatyguj się. Nie sądzę, aby to coś zmieniło. Najlepsze co mogę zrobić, to unikać jej jak ognia. Nataniel: Mimo wszystko zaryzykuję. Dobrze, powinniśmy już udać się na lekcje. Jesteśmy już spóźnieni. Sucrette: P-Poczekaj... Chciałam cię o coś zapytać. Nataniel: Tak? Sucrette: Wiesz, to w związku z naszym piknikiem... Kiedy chciałbyś, abyśmy go zorganizowali? Nataniel: Och, nie wiem... Może jutro w południe? To sobota, będziemy mieć dużo czasu. Sucrette: Okej, super! Bałam się, że może o tym zapomniałeś. Nataniel: Jak mógłbym... Niecodziennie umawiamy się na wyjście tylko we dwoje. Sucrette: T-Tak, to prawda... Nataniel: Przyniosę kilka przekąsek. Masz jakieś życzenia? Sucrette: Przynieś, co lubisz. Ja też coś przyniosę, potem się podzielimy. Nataniel: Zgoda. Powinniśmy już iść. Pani Delanay na pewno się zdenerwuje, jeśli się spóźnimy. ♥ Sucrette: (Nikogo nie widzę...) Nataniel: Sucrette! Sucrette: Och, jesteś! Nataniel: Wyglądasz na obładowaną. Co dobrego przyniosłaś? Sucrette: Zrobiłam sałatkę. Lubisz to? Nataniel: Wszystko zależy od tego, co jest w środku. Ale z reguły tak, lubię. Sucrette: Zaczynamy? Chętnie usiadłabym na słońcu. Nataniel: Tak, dobry pomysł. Sucrette: (Rozłożyliśmy obrus i wyjęliśmy przekąski.) Nataniel: Myślę, że się najemy. Sucrette: Tak, ale trochę się boję o swoją sałatkę... Nie mam zbyt dużych zdolności kulinarnych... Nataniel: Nie martw się. Jestem pewien, że jest pyszna. Sucrette: (Nałożyliśmy sobie duże porcje.) Sucrette: A więc? Nataniel: To jest bardzo smaczne! Nie rozumiem, dlaczego tak się martwiłaś. Sucrette: To miłe... Ale jeżeli mówisz to, aby mi zrobić przyjemność... Nataniel: Spróbuj zamiast udawać taką skromną. Sucrette: (Spróbowałam... i byłam mile zaskoczona.) Sucrette: No... Mogło być gorzej. Nataniel: Słowo daję, musisz przestać być taka wymagająca wobec siebie. Sucrette: ... Sucrette: (Powoli atmosfera robiła się coraz bardziej rozluźniona. Rozmawialiśmy o wszystkim i o niczym...) Nataniel: A więc, jak wpadłaś na pomysł, aby zorganizować piknik? Sucrette: Och, Iris ostatnio była na pikniku razem ze swoją mamą i swoim bratem. Pomyślałam, że fajnie byłoby zorganizować coś podobnego z kimś... kogo lubię. Nataniel: Naprawdę się cieszę, że o mnie pomyślałaś. Teraz, gdy mieszkam sam, mogę wychodzić, kiedy chcę, a jeszcze za bardzo z tego nie korzystałem. Sucrette: Na pewno powoli się to zmieni. Potrzebujesz trochę czasu, zanim przyzwyczaisz się do nowej sytuacji. Nataniel: Tak, zapewne. Sucrette: Co ty na to, abyśmy przespacerowali się po jedzeniu? Nataniel: Czemu nie. Sucrette: (Dokończyliśmy jeść, a potem poszliśmy przespacerować się po parku. Miło jest tak razem spacerować we dwoje...) Nataniel: Uważam, że powinniśmy częściej tutaj przychodzić. Sucrette: (Mówi tylko o sobie i o mnie czy...?) Sucrette: (Nagle mocno zawiał wiatr i miałam pełno włosów na twarzy.) Sucrette: Wow... Nataniel: Haha, poczekaj. Nie ruszaj się... Sucrette: (Wstrzymałam oddech, podczas gdy on delikatnie odgarnął mi włosy z buzi.) Sucrette: (Mam wrażenie, że jego twarz zbliża się coraz bardziej...) Sucrette: (Nagle poczułam się... obserwowana. Razem z Natanielem odwróciliśmy głowy. Mały chłopczyk nam się przyglądał.) Nataniel: Ech... Tak? Iris: Thomas! Co Ty robisz? Sucrette: Iris? Iris: Och, Sucrette, Nataniel. Cześć! Sucrette: H-Hej... Co tutaj robisz? Iris: Spaceruję z moim bratem. Zazwyczaj cały czas siedzi w domu. To mu dobrze robi. Thomas, przywitaj się. Thomas: Siema. Sucrette: Ty... To on jest twoim bratem? Ale... (Nic nie rozumiem. Gdy o nim mówiła, to byłam pewna, że musi być od niej starszy. Mówiła, że wszystkie dziewczyny mają do niego słabość czy coś w tym stylu...) Iris: Thomas, poznaj Sucrette i Nataniela. To moi koledzy z klasy. Thomas: Uważam, że do siebie pasujecie. Sucrette: Haha, hmm... (Nie wiem, co powiedzieć.) Iris: O czym ty mówisz...? Odcinek 27 ♥ Sucrette: (To był zabawny piknik...) Sucrette: (Gdy Iris i Thomas sobie poszli, atmosfera od razu się uspokoiła.) Nataniel: Robi się późno... Powinniśmy już wracać. Sucrette: Och... (Ale czas nam szybko zleciał!) Nataniel: Chodź, odprowadzę cię. Sucrette: Dziękuję, to miłe! Sucrette: (Fajnie nam się rozmawiało przez całą drogę. Mam wrażenie, że ten piknik zbliżył nas do siebie.) Sucrette: No to... Miłego wieczoru. Nataniel: Tak... Sucrette: (Odwróciłam się, aby otworzyć drzwi.) Nataniel: Sucrette... Sucrette: (Złapał mnie za rękę. Odwróciłam się, a serce zaczęło mi szybciej bić.) Mama Sucrette: Sucrette? Sucrette: M-Mamo... (Natychmiast się od siebie oddaliliśmy.) ♥ Nataniel: Hej! Sucrette: Och, cześć! Ty... Szukałeś mnie? Nataniel: Nie, tylko tędy przechodziłem. Muszę kupić kilka rzeczy. Sucrette: (Co za idiotka... Przecież świat się wokół mnie nie kręci.) Sucrette: W sumie, to chciałam cię o coś zapytać. Co myślisz o Priyi? Nataniel: Uważam, że jest dosyć wyjątkowa. Sucrette: Ach, tak? Co masz na myśli? Nataniel: No... To chyba oczywiste. Ma nieprzeciętne życie i pełno rzeczy, którymi może się podzielić. Sucrette: To pewne... Nataniel: Wszystko w porządku? Sucrette: Ech, tak. Ale muszę już wracać. ♥ Nataniel: Och, Sucrette, czy mogłabyś mi pomóc przenieść tę stertę podręczników do sali biologicznej? Sucrette: (Słowo daję, wszyscy mnie ostatnio biorą za matkę Teresę...) Tak, pewnie. Nataniel: Dzięki, ratujesz mi życie. Pani Delanay czeka na nie już od wczoraj, ale ktoś zostawił je tutaj w kącie. Sucrette: Dlaczego to Ty musiałeś ich szukać? Nataniel: Czasem wydaje mi się, że niektórzy mylą rolę gospodarza z wyręczycielem... Sucrette: (Ojej, to pierwszy raz, gdy słyszę jak Nataniel skarży się na swoją rolę gospodarza. Wszystko jest możliwe...) Spokojnie, powinno nam się udać to przenieść za jednym zamachem. ... Sucrette: Ach, to było ciężkie... Nataniel: Tak, przepraszam. Powinienem był poprosić o pomoc jakiegoś chłopaka, ale byłaś pierwszą osobą, którą spotkałem. Sucrette: Nie ma problemu, dałam radę. Nataniel: Naprawdę jesteś osobą, na którą można liczyć. Sucrette: Zrobiłbyś to samo dla mnie. Nataniel: To pewne. ♥ Nataniel: Powiesz mi co się dzieje? Sucrette: N-Nic, zapewniam Cię, że wszystko w porządku! Nataniel: Wyglądasz dzisiaj na zestresowaną... Jesteś pewna, że wszystko w porządku? Sucrette: (Zgarnął mi kosmyk włosów za ucho i patrzył na mnie zatroskany.) Sucrette: (To niesamowite jaki jest przystojny, gdy się tak martwi...) Odcinek 28 ♥ Nataniel: Jesteś zbyt skromna, ale to właśnie jest w tobie urocze. Tak naprawdę, to ty sprawiasz, że ten strój jest ładny, a nie na odwrót. ♥ Nataniel: Sucrette... Co robisz? Su: Szukam jakiejś klasycznej powieści. Nataniel: Aktualnie nie będziemy przerabiać żadnej lektury... Chyba, że źle przeanalizowałem nasz program... Su: Nie, nie to dla przyjemności. Nataniel: Świetnie cię rozumiem. Na pewno mogę pomóc ci znaleźć to, czego szukasz. Myślałaś o jakiejś konkretnej powieści? Su: Tak, o „Portrecie Doriana Graya”. Nataniel: To zabawne, to jedna z moich ulubionych. Rzadko kiedy jakiś bohater tak bardzo mnie fascynował. Su: Ale, z tego co wiem, w ogóle go nie przypominasz. Musi być ci ciężko się z nim utożsamiać. Nataniel: Dokładnie. Lubię analizować postaci, które są tak odmienne i zaskakujące. Su: Rozumiem. (Spojrzałam na niego z namysłem. Zawsze mi się podobało, że jest takim intelektualistą. Często mam wrażenie, że przy nim poszerzam horyzonty.) Su: Nataniel... Czy... Czy chcesz, abyśmy porozmawiali o tym, co wydarzyło się w sobotę wieczorem? Nataniel: Ech... Nie za bardzo rozumiałem, dlaczego twój ojciec tak zareagował. Wyglądało jakby myślał, że cię porwałem. Su: W sumie, to rodzice nie pozwolili mi się z wami spotkać. Uważają, że ostatnio za często wychodzę. Nataniel: Ale... dlaczego tego nie odwołałaś... Mogliśmy się spotkać innym razem. Su: Bo chciałam... Sucrette: (Powiedz to!) Chciałam cię zobaczyć. Nataniel: Ja... Melania: Nataniel? Su: (Słowo daję, któregoś dnia ją zaknebluję! Od jakiegoś czasu nam przerywa, a teraz naprawdę wybrała najgorszy moment. Po tym, co właśnie powiedziałam...) Nataniel: Melanio, jestem zajęty... Melania: Ale tylko po ciebie przyszłam. Zaraz zaczyna się apel. Nataniel: Przyjdę za pięć minut, dobrze? Su: (Chyba jeszcze nigdy nie słyszałam, aby jej odpowiedział w tak szorstki sposób.) Su: (Chyba też zdała sobie z tego sprawę. Wyszła z biblioteki i trzasnęła drzwiami.) Nataniel: Ech... Jakiej książki szukałaś? Ach, tak... Su: (Zaczął w popłochu przechadzać się między półkami. A więc tylko tyle ma zamiar zrobić po tym, co mu właśnie powiedziałam?) Su: Nat, mogłeś pójść razem z nią. Sama znajdę tę książkę. Nataniel: A więc, naprawdę nie rozumiesz? Su: (Włożył mi książkę do ręki i podszedł tak blisko, że nasze twarze dzieliło zaledwie kilka centymetrów. Znalazłam się między nim a półką. Serce waliło mi coraz szybciej.) Nataniel: W tym momencie, nie chciałbym być nigdzie indziej niż... razem z tobą. Su: (Zamknęłam oczy, podczas gdy on przyłożył swoje usta do moich.) Su: (Dałam się ponieść prosto w jego ramiona. Poczułam jak płoną mi policzki i mam zawroty głowy. Ciężko mi uwierzyć w to, co się właśnie dzieje.) '' Odcinek 29 ♥ Su: ''(Nie wierzę w to, co się właśnie dzieje...) Su: (Nataniel odsunął swoją twarz.) Su: (Ale nie odsunął się ode mnie...) Nataniel: Nagle apel w sali gimnastycznej stał się moim najmniejszym zmartwieniem... Su: (Zgarnął mi kosmyk włosów za ucho i nieśmiało się uśmiechnął.) Su: My... Jesteśmy teraz razem. (Mój głos jest dziwnie ochrypły.) Su: Może moglibyśmy... Nataniel: ... Tam nie iść? Su: (Musnął mnie po policzku zanim znowu mnie pocałował.) Su: (Czuję jak zaczynam się czerwienić. Muszę zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza...) Nataniel: Wiesz, już od jakiegoś czasu chciałem to zrobić. Ale... Nie wiem. Bałem się, że mnie odtrącisz. Su: Źle to przeanalizowałeś, panie przewodniczący... Ale muszę przyznać, że myślałam to samo o tobie, haha... Su: (Tylko się do mnie uśmiechnął. Chyba pierwszy raz go takiego widzę...) Su: Hm... No to... Co teraz robimy? Nataniel: Co masz na myśli? Su: (Dalej szumi mi w głowie. Muszę się uspokoić i zebrać myśli.) Nataniel: Wiesz... Nie musisz narzucać sobie presji. Przecież po wyjściu z biblioteki nie będziemy tego oficjalnie ogłaszać. Su: No właśnie... Ja... Nataniel: Wolisz abyśmy... Dali sobie trochę czasu? Su: T-Tak! (Uff... Nie wiedziałam, jak to powiedzieć, aby wszystkiego nie zepsuć w ciągu sekundy.) Su: Jeżeli się zgadzasz, to moglibyśmy... zachować to na razie dla siebie... I zobaczyć, jak to się będzie rozwijać, zanim powiemy o tym pozostałym. Nataniel: Oczywiście, że się zgadzam. Nie chcę cię popędzać i nie mam potrzeby mówić o swoich uczuciach całej szkole. Najważniejsze, abyś ty je znała. Su: (Nie mogłam liczyć na lepszą reakcję.) Su: (Stanęłam na palcach, aby pocałować go szybko w usta.) Su: Dziękuję... Nataniel: Nie musisz mi dziękować. To normalne. Su: Dobrze, chyba wypożyczę tę książkę i potem może powinniśmy zobaczyć, co się dzieje. Nataniel: Prowadź. ♥ Alexy: HA HA! Mam was! Teraz nie będziecie mogli już niczemu zaprzeczyć! Su: A-Alexy... Alexy: Tym razem nie musisz kłamać, widziałem was w bibliotece. I jeżeli jesteście tylko przyjaciółmi, to macie ciekawy sposób na... Su: Alexy! Uspokój się, miałam zamiar ci powiedzieć. Nataniel: Myślałem, że nie chciałaś o tym nikomu mówić... Alexy: Ale ja to co innego. Su: Alexy jest jednym z moich najlepszych przyjaciół. Nie mogłabym tego przed nim ukrywać... Alexy: Ale najwidoczniej ukrywałaś to od jakiegoś czasu. Nataniel: Nie przesadzaj, to się wydarzyło dopiero przed chwilą. Alexy: Och... Sorry, nie wiedziałem. Alexy: Ale to świetna wiadomość! Dlaczego chcecie się ukrywać? Na waszym miejscu wszystkim bym się pochwalił. Su: Ale nie jesteś na naszym miejscu. Alexy: Spoko, zrozumiałem... Zajmę się swoimi sprawami. Ale wiedzcie, że macie moje błogosławieństwo! Su: Ech... Okej. Su: (Poszedł sobie radośnie podgwizdując. Jest tak zadowolony, jakby sam właśnie się z kimś związał.) Su: Kurczę, mogliśmy go zapytać, co się wydarzyło w sali gimnastycznej... Nataniel: Jeżeli spotkaliśmy go na korytarzu, to znaczy, że apel już się skończył... Su: Nic nam nie szkodzi pójść i to sprawdzić. ♥ Su: (Kurczę, apel już się skończył.) Nataniel: Wszystko przegapiliśmy. Su: Tak... Szkoła opustoszała. Su: (Nasze spojrzenia się skrzyżowały i poczuliśmy się zakłopotani.) Su: (Chciałabym ponownie go pocałować, ale jestem na to zbyt spięta...) Nataniel: Hmm, ech... Su: C-Chyba powinniśmy już wracać do domu. Nataniel: Tak... Masz rację. ♥ Nataniel: Wiesz, chętnie bym cię odprowadził do domu, ale... Su: Ech, nie, lepiej nie. Pamiętasz jak mój tata ostatnio zareagował... Nataniel: Jak mógłbym zapomnieć? Nataniel: Domyślam się, że to także dlatego nie chcesz na razie o nas mówić...? Twoi rodzice mogą o tym usłyszeć, jeżeli kiedyś pojawią się w szkole. Su: To prawda, że też trochę przez to. Kiedyś będę musiała im o tym powiedzieć... Ale na razie nie ma się co spieszyć. Nataniel: Zgadzam się. Su: (Pochylił się nade mną i nieśmiało pocałował mnie w usta.) Su: (Byłam tak zaskoczona, że aż przeszedł mnie dreszcz. To było przyjemne uczucie.) Nataniel: Do jutra. Su: D-Do jutra... Su: (Gdy zaczął się oddalać, poczułam nagły przypływ euforii.) ♥ Nataniel: Zawsze ciężko mi było cię znaleźć... Su: (Szybko się odwróciłam.) Nataniel: Z tobą mam wrażenie, że w szkole jest nieskończona ilość korytarzy. Su: To... To prawda, że często się przemieszczam. Su: (Czuję, że znowu tracę głowę.) Su: (Nie wiem, jak mam się zachować.) Nataniel: Sucrette, co jest? Powiedziałem coś nie tak? Su: Nie, nie, w ogóle. Su: (Muszę wziąć się w garść i zachowywać się naturalnie!) Su: (Podszedł do mnie z zatroskaną miną.) Nataniel: Mam nadzieję, że nie żałujesz tego, co się wczoraj wydarzyło? Su: Nie, wręcz przeciwnie! Su: (Widać, że bardzo mu ulżyło.) Nataniel: Naprawdę się bałem, że zmieniłaś zdanie. Su: Skąd ten pomysł... Su: (Położył mi dłoń na karku i pochylił się nade mną.) N-Nie, poczekaj... Su: (Rozejrzałam się, aby się upewnić, że nikogo nie ma w pobliżu.) Nataniel: Co robisz? Su: Ja... Sprawdzam, czy nikt nas nie zauważy. Nataniel: Jesteśmy zupełnie sami. Su: (Ponownie do mnie podszedł i czule mnie pocałował.) Su: (Pomimo tego, że bałam się, że ktoś nas zobaczy, to się do niego przytuliłam. Szkoda by było przegapić taką okazję...) Nataniel: Dowiedziałaś się w końcu, co planuje szkoła? Su: Tak... Ty pewnie też? Nataniel: Rozmawiałam przed chwilą o tym z Dyrektorką i Melanią. Nie mogę się doczekać, aby zobaczyć, co z tego wyjdzie. Su: Fajnie by było, gdybyśmy byli w tej samej grupie... Su: (Ale może to nie byłby najlepszy sposób, aby nie rzucać się w oczy...) Nataniel: Tak, byłoby świetnie. Nataniel: Zobaczymy, jak to zaplanowali. Su: (W tym samym momencie zadzwonił dzwonek.) Nataniel: Idziemy? Wydaje mi się, że nie możemy opuścić kolejnych zajęć. Su: To pewne. Su: (Oddaliłam się trochę od niego, gdy wychodziłam z sali.) Su: (Nikt nie może nas zobaczyć, gdy trzymamy się za ręce albo coś z tych rzeczy.) ♥ Su: (To Nat!) Su: (Porządkuje pudła.) Su: Hej... Myślałam, że pomagasz w ciemni? Nataniel: Ach, to ty masz mi pomóc? Su: Tak! Nataniel: Powiedzmy, że sytuacja była napięta z Kastielem w ciemni, dlatego zmyłem się, gdy tylko mogłem. Su: Rozumiem... Wiesz do czego mają się przydać te pudła? Nataniel: W środku są przybory do rysowania. Myślę, że to dla naszego animatora. Su: Ale... Jeżeli ma nam pomagać, to kiedy będzie miał czas na rysowanie...? Nataniel: Nie wiem... Może będzie nam pokazywać jak co się robi? Su: Może... Su: (Pochyliłam się koło Nataniela, aby zebrać pudła.) Nataniel: Dasz sobie z tym radę? Su: Jestem silniejsza, niż ci się wydaje! Nataniel: Nie wątpię. Su: (Wyciągnął rękę w moją stronę jakby chciał mnie pogłaskać po policzku.) Su: (Ale w tym samym czasie przed drzwiami przeszła grupa uczniów i zmienił zdanie.) Su: (Popatrzyłam na niego z wdzięcznością. Doceniam, że szanuje mój wybór.) Su: (Każde z nas wzięło kilka pudeł.) Su: (Musimy je zanieść do sali gimnastycznej.) ♥ Su: (O, Nat...) Nataniel: Tutaj jesteś. Wszyscy mają się zebrać w sali B. Czas się dowiedzieć w jakich będziemy grupach. Su: A więc, nie muszę już szukać innych? Nataniel: Nie, chyba już wszyscy zostali powiadomieni. W najgorszym razie ogłosimy to przez głośniki. Su: (W tym samym czasie usłyszeliśmy straszny hałas z głośników.) Su: (To zabrzmiało tak strasznie, że aż podskoczyłam i zatkałam uszy.) Nataniel: Ech... To znowu pan Farazowski próbuje użyć mikrofonu... Su: (Delikatnie położył swoją dłoń na moich plecach.) Nataniel: Wszystko gra? Su: Ech, tak, tak. Su: (Przez chwilę intensywnie patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy.) Nataniel: Chodźmy już. ♥ Su: (Chciałabym móc pożegnać się z Natanielem, zanim wrócę do domu...) Nataniel: Myślałem, że już poszłaś... Su: Nat! Czekałeś na mnie? Nataniel: Oczywiście. Chciałem trochę z tobą porozmawiać o dzisiejszym dniu. Su: (Miałam ochotę mu zaproponować, abyśmy poszli do kawiarni, ale się powstrzymałam. Dalej mam szlaban, a poza tym...) Su: (Gdyby ktoś nas zobaczył...) Nataniel: Super, że jesteśmy w tej samej grupie. Dzięki temu dzień będzie... Przyjemniejszy. Su: (Kiedy w końcu przestanę się czerwienić? Chyba nigdy się do tego nie przyzwyczaję...) Su: Tak, ale... Nie uważasz, że z Melanią w pobliżu, to może być trochę skomplikowane? Nataniel: Nie martw się. Zawsze byłem z nią szczery. Wie, że nie może liczyć na nic więcej, niż przyjaźń. Su: To nie znaczy, że do ciebie nic nie czuje. Gdybyś widział jak o tobie mówi... Nataniel: ... Nataniel: To pierwszy napad zazdrości? Su: N-Nie! Po prostu nie da się nie zauważyć pewnych rzeczy... Su: (Teraz będzie myślał, że jestem histeryczką, która chce go mieć na własność. Mogłam się zamknąć...) Nataniel: To urocze. Nataniel: Ale możesz być pewna, że nie masz się czego obawiać... Su: (Położył ręce na mojej talii i delikatnie mnie do siebie przyciągnął.) Su: (Ale zza jego ramienia zobaczyłam jak zbliża się do nas znajoma sylwetka.) Su: (Odsunęłam się.) Nataniel: Co... Nataniel: E-Ech, Iris, co tutaj robisz? Su: (Iris zawsze pojawia się w złym miejscu o złej porze.) Iris: Ale jestem roztargniona... Zostawiłam mój telefon w klasie. Iris: Mam nadzieję, że sale nie są jeszcze pozamykane... Nataniel: Hmm, nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy szkoła jest zamknięta. Musisz to sprawdzić. Iris: O nie... Nataniel: ... Mam zapasowe klucze. Chcesz, abyśmy to sprawdzili? Iris: Jeżeli to dla ciebie nie problem... Bardzo potrzebuję swojego telefonu. Su: (Nataniel spojrzał na mnie przepraszającym wzrokiem.) Su: W takim razie was zostawiam. Powodzenia. Su: (Na szczęście zauważyłam Iris w samą porę.) Su: (Wracam do domu.) ♥ Nataniel: Powiesz mi, co się stało? Su: To był wypadek. Nataniel: Sucrette! Su: Wybacz, ale przez cały dzień nie przestawała się do ciebie kleić. Moja cierpliwość ma swoje limity! Su: (Przez chwilę patrzył na mnie w ciszy.) Su: (Byłam pewna, że się zdenerwuje...) Nataniel: Rozumiem. Możliwe, że sam zachowywałem się tak wobec Kastiela. Czasem to silniejsze od nas... Nataniel: Ale przypominam ci, że to ty chciałaś zachować dyskrecję. Gdyby Melania znała prawdę, to nigdy by nie doszło do takiej sytuacji. Su: Nie czuję się jeszcze na to gotowa. Może ty też mógłbyś być dla niej trochę bardziej oschły, sama nie wiem... Nataniel: Dobrze. Su: Co? Nataniel: Mógłbym jej powiedzieć, że się z kimś spotykam bez podawania imienia... Su: Domyśliłaby się, że chodzi o mnie. Nataniel: Skąd możesz być tego taka pewna? Su: Już od dawna mi się bacznie przygląda... Nataniel: Dobrze, znajdziemy jakieś rozwiązanie. Su: (Przytulił mnie.) Su: (Potem wróciliśmy do wywoływania zdjęć.) Su: (Zauważyłam, że zaczęły się pojawiać pierwsze obrazy na odbitkach...) Su: (Na niektórych było widać Melanię!) Su: (Lepiej wszystko mu wyjaśnię. Nie będę przed nim niczego ukrywać.) ♥ Su: Chciałam ci powiedzieć, ech... Nataniel: Haha, nie panikuj. Słucham. Su: Jeszcze o tym nie rozmawiałam z moimi rodzicami, ale możliwe, że przyjdą jutro do szkoły... Nataniel: Wiem, nie przejmuj się. Będziemy musieli być jeszcze bardziej dyskretni. Su: Najlepiej by było, gdyby w ogóle nas razem nie widzieli... Inaczej... Nataniel: Nie uważasz, że trochę przesadzasz? Wiedzą już, że jesteśmy sobie bliscy, nie będą zaskoczeni... Su: Nataniel, proszę... To nie jest dobry moment na kłótnię... Nataniel: Co mam zrobić twoim zdaniem? Nie odzywać się do ciebie przez cały dzień? Su: Ech... Nataniel: ... Nataniel: Dobrze. Nataniel: Nie martw się, nawet mnie nie zobaczysz. Su: (Poszedł sobie potrząsając głową.) Su: P-Poczekaj! Su: (Nie wierzę... W końcu miałam to, czego chciałam i sama wszystko psuję...) Su: (Muszę koniecznie znaleźć sposób, aby uratować sytuację.) Odcinek 30 ♥ Nataniel: Czego wcześniej nie zrozumiałeś? Przestań krążyć wokół Sucrette jak sęp! Moja cierpliwość zaczyna się kończyć. Dake: Spokojnie, z tego co wiem, nie jest twoją własnością. Dake: Chyba, że... Sucrette: (Spojrzał na mnie i nagle zupełnie zmienił mu się wyraz twarzy.) Dake: Ach... Teraz lepiej rozumiem. Sucrette: (Tak jakby fakt posiadania chłopaka był jedynym powodem, dla którego jakaś dziewczyna mogłaby mu odmówić...) Dake: Nie wiedziałem.... Nataniel: Chyba ogólnie niewiele wiesz. Spadaj już stąd! Dake: Spokojnie, przyjąłem wiadomość. Już was zostawiam. Sucrette: (Zrobił kilka kroków w stronę drzwi... a potem się odwrócił.) Dake: Sucrette... Gdybyś kiedyś zmieniła zdanie... Wiesz, do kogo zadzwonić. Sucrette: Dobry Boże, Dake... Nataniel: Wyjdź stąd zanim wpadnę w szał! Sucrette: (Dake się zaśmiał, a potem sobie poszedł.) Sucrette: (Nieśmiało spojrzałam na Nataniela. Wiem, że nie zrobiłam nic złego, ale czuję się trochę winna, że dałam się zaskoczyć podczas takiej... rozmowy. Ech... Wygląda na zdenerwowanego.) Sucrette: Nataniel, przysięgam ci, że nic między nami nie ma. Chciał mi tylko powiedzieć... Nataniel: Stop, wystarczy. Nawet nie chcę wiedzieć, jakich bzdur mógł ci nagadać. Sucrette: (O nie, zaczyna sobie coś wyobrażać...) Nataniel, proszę, pozwól mi wytłumaczyć... Sucrette: (Zanim zdążyłam się zastanowić, jak skończę swoje zdanie, zdecydowanym ruchem przyciągnął mnie do siebie i pocałował z taką pasją, że zaczęło mi się kręcić w głowie.) Sucrette: (Poczułam jak tracę równowagę. W życiu bym się tego nie spodziewała...) Sucrette: Nie jesteś już obrażony? Nataniel: Z wielką chęcią bym mu przywalił... ale się powstrzymam. Sucrette: A co w związku z tym, co ci wczoraj powiedziałam? Nataniel: Za bardzo mi ciebie brakowało, abym dalej mógł się na ciebie gniewać. Nataniel: I coś mi mówi, że chyba postanowiłaś być trochę mniej kategoryczna, prawda? Sucrette: (Położyłam mu rękę na szyi i delikatnie pocałowałam.) Sucrette: Postąpiłam głupio.... Nataniel: Rozumiem, że jeszcze nie wiesz, jak sobie z tym radzić. Ja też nie jestem ekspertem w tych sprawach. Nataniel: Ale gdybyś mogła unikać tak ekstremalnych sytuacji... Sucrette: Postaram się... Już zrozumiałam, że to nie prowadzi do niczego dobrego. Nataniel: Ale za bardzo się nie zmieniaj. Nie byłabyś sobą, gdybyś zupełnie przestała panikować! Sucrette: Ech... Sucrette: (Przytulił mnie i czule pocałował w czoło.) Nataniel: Idziemy po krzesła? Nie chcę przegapić projekcji. Sucrette: Ach tak, projekcja! Pospieszmy się. Odcinek 31 ♥ Sucrette: Byłeś bardzo przekonujący, brawo! Nataniel: Już myślałem, że nigdy się nie ugnie... Sucrette: Ha ha, nikt się tobie nie oprze! Nataniel: Ach, tak? (Przyciągnął mnie do siebie, aby mnie pocałować.) (Przez chwilę zapomniałam, gdzie jesteśmy... potem winda się zatrzymała.) Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Chłopcy